


End and Begin Again

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Grey Warden Tamlen (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Laina and Tamlen finally find a cure for the Taint.
Relationships: Female Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age), Tamlen/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	End and Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'end'.
> 
> This assumes Duncan found Tamlen as well as the Dalish elf and that he survived the Joining, too.

"Are we sure this will work?" Tamlen asked Laina, staring at the liquid in the two cups.

His love shrugged, picking one up and breathing in the smell. "No, but what do we have to lose by drinking this?"

"Our lives?" he suggested, picking up the other cup. "The Taint nearly killed us after all."

Laina smiled wryly. "I know, but we survived it and the Joining. Do you _really_ think we won't survive _this_?"

"You make a good point." Smiling, Tamlen drew her close for one more kiss, just in case. "Ma vhen'an."

She returned the kiss with a fond smile. "Ma vhen'an."

Together, they drank the concoction. It tasted just as bad as the one for the Joining and he passed out from the pain. When he opened his eyes, Laina was peering down at him worriedly. As she smiled with relief and helped him into a sitting position, he asked, "Did it work?"

"I think so." Laina hugged him tightly. "I don't hear the singing anymore. Do you?"

Frowning, Tamlen focused for a moment, and then smiled. "No singing. No voices except for yours, vhen'an."

"Same, vhen'an." They held each other tightly for a long moment. "Our lives are our own again."

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt and pairing was very appropriate, but in a very angsty way, so I decided to come up with a fluffy ficlet.


End file.
